


Before Day 1

by alienrice



Series: Three 'holy'days [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Butt Slapping, CEO, Fluff and Smut, I dont know what tags to add, I really dont know where im going with this, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not really kinky?, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: CEO Yohan is finally taking a break from work, and spending it with his one and only, babydoll.





	Before Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK FIRST OF ALL, PLEASE DONT BE DISAPPOINTED DJXJSKLX I REALLY CANT DO SMUT IM TRYING MY BEST I SWEAR BUT YEAH, THAT THIGH TAPPING YOHAN ORDERING WOOSEOK TO LIE ON IT WAS TOO MUCH FJDKOXCOOR 
> 
> oh and that anon that asked me about d/s yocat, this is for you? heee

Yohan stood up stretching his back, he was drained and relieved at the same time. He managed to finish all of his paper work for the week in the office before midnight, and finally getting the rest he deserves. He had planned to take three days off starting tomorrow.

"You're the boss, take as many day offs you need." His secretary, Hangyul, had said to him this morning when he was rearranging his schedule for the week.

"You sure you want me gone for a week Hangyul? You want to do the work i'll have to leave behind?" Yohan questions, a smirk on his face. He knows his secretary couldn't handle doing the job alone, because it's too much, even for him if he thinks about it

"U-uh, sorry what I meant was..have fun on your day offs!" Hangyul stammered, Yohan could see the cold sweat running through his face. Hangyul couldn't possibly let his boss leave for the whole week, his whole life would be a complete disaster. Especially the amount of meetings he had to reschedule, he will be off with his head by then.

"Thought so too." was the only reply he could give before continuing his work then.

Yohan laughs remembering it, while he took his coat off to hold it in his arm and taking his car key from the table. He passed by his secretary desk, Hangyul was still there waiting for him to finish and get off work, the guy didn't want to go home eventhough Yohan had even ordered him to go first but the other only reply to him was "it would hurt me seeing you work all alone till midnight" with his hand on his heart and Yohan couldn't possibly argue with that then, because truthfully, he was scared too, of being left alone in the office but his secretary didn't need to know that. "I'm going now Hangyul. So you can go too. And thankyou for being here, are you sure you don't want me to drop you off?" he asks Hangyul, stopping infront of the secretary's desk.

"Don't worry sir, my boyfriend is just downstairs waiting for me" Hangyul replied smiling, he was gathering his stuff too. And Yohan just smiled back thinking how sweet of Hangyul's boyfriend to wait for him until this time.

"Well see you after three days Hangyul"

"Aye aye, sure boss!" Hangyul saluted, Yohan didn't like Hangyul bowing to him because they are apparently just the same age, Yohan just want him to just treat him like a friend, that's why Hangyul settled on saluting him, at the least.

Yohan got off the elevator at the carpark almost running then, he's excited to finally be home, especially knowing that someone is waiting for him patiently at home. He then fish out his phone from the back pocket of his pants after getting in into his car and starting the engine. He had sended a text message and grinned instantly after seeing the reply he gets only a few seconds after.

> **From: me**  
Baby, I'm on my way home. Do you want me to get you something? Have you been good?
> 
> **To: babydoll<3**
> 
> I just want you here<33 I have!!! Please come faster...

_That, I will_. Yohan thought before he starts driving away from the parking lot of his company

* * *

He arrived rather quickly, since it was already considered late, most of the people are probably home, already preparing for bed. When he got to his floor of his apartment, he quickly insert his password to the door and the moment he opened his door and getting in, he heard footsteps running to him. He grins, _he's cute._, he says in his mind. when the owner of the footsteps appear smiling in front of him, Yohan was in awe, one because he misses that face, that smile, that bright kitten like smile, and second was that the person in front of him was just wearing a dress shirt, _his dress shirt_ to be exact, and probably just briefs under it. _Well, fuck. _Yohan was probably more shocked by the latter, but his brain was too drained that it couldn't form any words for him to speak.

"You're home" Wooseok says, almost too calm and too soft for Yohan's fast heart beating at the moment, "can I get a hug?" he continued asking

_Even at times like these, he's good_. Yohan answered by opening his arms wide, letting the coat that was on his arms fall off to the floor. What he didn't expect was for Wooseok to jump on him, making him drop his work bag on his other hand to the floor out of reflex to grab Wooseok's bare legs that was cradling him. He let out an 'oof' when they both almost fell, but Yohan quickly regain his balance, thank god for his legs and arms that were atleast strong to be able to carry Wooseok like this.

"I have missed you" Wooseok whispers into his ear, before he nuzzles his nose on the junction between Yohan's shoulder and jaw, _a baby, _Yohan thought. Wooseok was in fact misses Yohan so much, he misses seeing this hardworking man, too much, for him to even want to jump on him the moment he saw him. Wooseok was busy with getting his thesis done for his Masters, and Yohan was busy with meetings and loads of paperwork, so they couldn't possibly spend a lot of time together. And it has been almost a week since they last saw each other, their last meeting was when Yohan drive him to drop him off to his University and that was when Yohan surprises him by telling him that he will be getting a few days off in a week, which also explains the state they are in right now. Wooseok was waiting in Yohan's apartment, patiently because they had planned on just staying in Yohan's house, for the whole three days.

"Me too, baby" Yohan replies, leaving a kiss on Wooseok's temple. He then started walking in into his kitchen, carrying Wooseok on his arms. He gently places the latter on the kitchen island, while he turned to the refrigerator to get a cold bottle of water. Yohan then turned around again, facing Wooseok as he stood between Wooseok's legs that was dangling, not reaching the floor, they are almost the same height now. As Yohan was drinking from the bottle, his eyes caught Wooseok staring at him intensely, they were inches close, and he could see Wooseok's eyes falls down to his neck from his lips, almost too quickly. And that made Yohan eager to tease, gulping harder, while letting little stream of water falls down to his neck. He immediately smile when he saw Wooseok swiping his tongue from the corner of his lips.

When Yohan was done drinking, he instantly pull Wooseok by his chin, and smashes their lips together, sharing a short passionate kiss before Yohan pulls back smirking, when he saw the pout on the man's lips "you seem desperate baby" Yohan commented, while he places both of his hands on Wooseok's waist.

"I said i miss you" Wooseok whined

"Yeah, I heard that.. but don't you think I deserve a breather? How could you attack me the moment i reach home with this--" Yohan says fiddling with the hem of Wooseok's dress shirt, his shirt, that was almost too long for the smaller sized Wooseok. Wooseok let out chuckle then, making Yohan closes the gap between their lips again. But again,the kiss was short. Too short for Wooseok to reciprocate, making him needing more. Yohan backs away, with a grin in his face looking like he had won something.

"Meanie" Yohan heard Wooseok exclaims but he ignores it as he walks out of the kitchen to the living room and sat at the sofa. Wooseok did follow him to the living room after he gets down from the counter but he just stood there observing Yohan that was leaning on the sofa with his eyes close. He knows Yohan wasn't sleeping, he wouldn't dare to. Well atleast he hoped. Just when Wooseok decided to sit at the other end of the sofa, he saw Yohan tapped his lap a few times, signaling Wooseok to sit on it. The sides of Wooseok's lips turns upward immediately as he crawls on the sofa to get near the man. He lay his hand on one of Yohan's thigh first, just to see what the latter would do. He was about to get on Yohan's lap that Yohan flashes his eyes open and pulls Wooseok onto his lap rather harshly. But ofcourse Wooseok didn't mind, he was Yohan's after all. It made him feel wanted and desired, at the least.

They were just staring at each other then, with Yohan caressing Wooseok's cheek while his other hand was on Wooseok's bare thigh, rubbing it gently and Wooseok just sit there, obediently, his hands on Yohan's chest and staring adoringly at the man under him like he hanged the moon, just for him.

"I think I really am crazy about you, do you know that?" Yohan asked. Wooseok didn't understand at first but then he felt something grow and poking at the thin gap between his thighs, Wooseok could only respond with a teasing smile, "You're so pretty. So, so pretty. It's making me losing my sane, babydoll." Yohan praises, and Wooseok whimper softly at the endearment. It's his favourite, well, among the other names Yohan had called him.

Yohan slips his hand under Wooseok's shirt then, making the latter arches his back instantly. Yohan took that chance to suck on Wooseok's neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to his collar bones. He loved the sounds that escaped from Wooseok's lips so much that he couldn't stop biting on his babydoll's porcelain white skin. He was addicted hearing at how wrecked Wooseok was just by his lips. He then unbuttoned Wooseok's shirt all the way down, now that the other's chest was bare in his full view, Yohan couldn't help but grow harder. Maybe because he was tired that he had become so much more sensitive, that every sounds and movements coming from the person sitting on his lap makes his pants feel a little bit more tighter than before

"Y-yohan..s-stop that"Wooseok pleads, he was biting on the back of his finger, to stop himself from screaming when suddenly Yohan sucks on his nipple, and biting it in between licks and kisses. But ofcourse, Yohan would never listen, he never listens anyway because he knows Wooseok secretly loves it, he was always sensitive on that spot so Yohan would never miss a chance to bite and lick it until it was hard

Yohan then lifted Wooseok's body a bit higher, letting most of Wooseok's body leans againts his shoulder. He pulls down Wooseok's briefs until his knee and place his hands on the latter's ass cheeks, fondling it, even giving it a slap once or two, until it became blushing red. Wooseok's hard cock was in full view but Yohan didn't touch it even once. Wooseok was already be a whimpering mess by then, squeezing onto Yohan's shoulder and screaming his lover's name.

"Babydoll.. you love it when i do this, don't you?" Yohan asked as he slapped on Wooseok's ass and the latter could only moan in pleasure, he loves it so much that he couldnt form actual words, and he thought he might come, just by it.

"You want to come just by this? Look at you--" Yohan says, as he finally touches the tip of Wooseok's cock, making him shiver and grip Yohan's shoulder a little tighter, "you are so wet for me... and I haven't even touch you yet... And here i thought you would prepped yourself for me-- thought you would be in a hurry to be fucked, but looks like you haven't even touch yourself yet huh?" Yohan continues, sliding a finger through Wooseok's leaking length making it twitch.

"Hnnngg Yohan-ah. Please please please... I didn't want to touch myself because I didn't want you to be mad at me, only you can touch it right? You said that... i've been good" Wooseok pants, when Yohan was just still only sliding a finger on Wooseok's leaking cock, the stimulation was too much for him, "your babydoll has been really good, so please?" Wooseok pleads again, he was almost tearing up, and Yohan loved that. He loves it when Wooseok become a begging mess, desperate to be fucked and to feel full, only by him.

"Hmm, you have been good haven't you? I guess Ill have to give you a reward then" Yohan says, finally taking his lover's cock full in his hand while stroking it.

"Dont worry, We've have a lot of time babydoll.."

* * *

  
"You really didn't touch yourself because i said only i can touch you?" Yohan asks, they were finally on Yohan's king size bed, all showered and ready for bed. Wooseok was snuggling on his neck, with his eyes close but Yohan knows he wasn't sleeping yet.

"Yea- maybe hmm" Wooseok hummed after, but Yohan could see the blush he was trying to hide by nudging his face closer to Yohan's neck.

"You are so cute, my heart's gonna explode!" Yohan responded as he held the other tighter in his arms.

_Well he has three days_, He thought. _It's going to be eventful._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok dont worry theres three days👀👀👀
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated


End file.
